Not Today
by citrasama
Summary: "You said we'd hang out today. Why didn't you come find me?" Dawn asked, and Paul sighed. "Look, I said I have something to do today, so not today. Now quit being troublesome and move." Dawn shook her head. He always cancelled their dates. They've only been on one date, and they've never went out since. Every time, Paul says the same words, "Not today."


Hey people, look, it's an ikarishipping oneshot! Yep, it's my first one. Exciting, huh?

I have twenty seven votes for my pole! (: _Matched _is winning! If you don't know what my poll is about, it's about which future story I should start first. Summaries are on my profile, and they tell ya enough. So go check that out if you haven't voted. I'll remind you guys at the end of this oneshot.

Main shipping: Ikarishipping – Mentioned: oldrivalshipping and contestshipping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Dawn stopped her boyfriend who was about to climb into his car. He stopped his movements and looked at her. "What?" he said.

"You said we can eat out after school today," Dawn said. She was a freshman and her boyfriend was a sophomore. Dawn crossed her arms. "Why didn't you wait or come look for me?"

"I have something to do today," Paul said, now sitting on the driver's seat. He shut the door and Dawn didn't move, so he couldn't drive away. He sighed and rolled down the window. "Look, I said I have something to do today, so not today."

"You said that last time," Dawn said.

"Well I'm saying it again," Paul said. He glanced at the car's clock and looked back at his girlfriend. "I have to go, Dawn. Quit being troublesome and move." She glared at him and his coldhearted words. He gave her a cold stare and she moved out of his way, and she watched Paul drive away.

Dawn sighed loudly and took out her phone. "Leaf?" Dawn said when Leaf picked up. "Are you still at school? I need you to bring me home."

"You said you have a date today," Leaf said.

"Paul said he has something to do again," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Hold on," Leaf said. "I'll meet you at my usual parking place." The two were roommates, but their dorms were pretty far and having a car was nice because of their heavy backpacks. Leaf was a freshman as well. "I think Misty and May are coming over again."

Dawn laughed. "They come over all the time. They're practically our roommates, too." She started to walk to Leaf's usual parking place which was under a huge maple tree so she can have shade. They go to a boarding high school, and they loved it. Dawn hung up when she saw Leaf and they both climbed into the car. "Okay, this is what happened," Dawn said after Leaf asked. "I stopped him when he was about to go into his car. Seriously? He wasn't even going to tell me!"

"Maybe he was going to tell you when he was driving so you couldn't stop him," Leaf said, making this sound worse. She drove out of the school's parking lot and Dawn sighed loudly. "Chill, Dawn. Wait till next time."

"Noo," Dawn said, throwing her head back. "Last time he said that he would hang out with me for sure the next time. Look, it's the next time and what does he say? 'Sorry, I have something to do today. Move and quit being troublesome, we'll eat out next time.'" She mimicked his low, monotone and slow voice. She was pretty much mocking him since her voice had a hint of sass. "I'm so mad! I was looking forward to today."

Leaf stopped when the stoplight turned red. "If you're so unhappy with him, why don't you just breakup with him?"

"He's nice when we're alone," Dawn said. "On our first date, it was like a date every girl dreams. Though I'm guessing that 'first date' is now our 'only date.'"

"You're breaking up with him?" Leaf asked, surprised. The stoplight ahead of them shined a bright green and Leaf continued her drive. She took a quick glance at Dawn who had her thinking face on. "If you like him then don't break up with him."

"Yeah, I know," Dawn said. "I'll give him one more chance." She then frowned. Wait, she told herself that last time. She was pretty sure she thought that the time before that, too. Why hasn't she broke up with him?

They arrived to their dorms and the hopped out of their car, grabbing their belongings and locked the door. "Well not all guys are perfect," Leaf said as they walked into the large building. "Like Gary. He's pretty arrogant and full of himself. But that's him. He used to be a player but once he found me, he stopped." Leaf winked and grinned.

"Cuz he loved you," Dawn said. "So he probably won't stop being a coldhearted jerk since he doesn't love me."

Leaf shook her head. "No, that's not what I was getting out." Dawn shrugged and they reached the door to their room. Leaf pulled out the key and opened the door, seeing May and Misty already inside.

"What?" Dawn said, dropping all her stuff on the ground. "How did you guys get in here?" Leaf had the same shocked face and the other two girls laughed.

"Yesterday I stole your third key," Misty said, lifting the key up, laughing. May was also laughing as hard. "Aren't I evil?"

Leaf nodded. "Yes, very."

"Wait, why are you here?" May said when she was over her laughing fit. "Yesterday you said you have a date with… uh, Gale today."

"His name is Paul," Dawn corrected, sitting on her bed. She sighed. "He said not today again."

"Just dump him," Misty said. "You have other guys out there who would love to date you." Misty and May were sophomores, and they pretty much forced their dorm mothers to move them to the room next to Leaf and Dawn's. "You two aren't getting anywhere, too."

Leaf opened up her laptop and ignored the three girls. She promised her boyfriend, Gary, they'd chat after school while doing homework. Half of the reason was because Gary needed help with history homework. She didn't mind though, as long as they could talk with each other.

Dawn's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her back pocket and it was a text from Paul saying, _This Saturday, South Train Station by the A Entrance at eleven AM. _Dawn stared at it and she bit her lip. Of course he wouldn't say 'let's have a date' or apologize, just simply say things. She wasn't sure if she liked that part of him or didn't.

She turned her phone off and tossed it on her desk. Hopefully he won't cancel it this time.

**-»«-**

Dawn checked herself in the mirror once more. First off, she checked her makeup. There wasn't too much, and she looked natural, bright and completely awake. Then, she gave her outfit another long stare. She had teal skinny jeans and a loose white shirt with shimmers on top slowly fading away while reaching the bottom. She decided not to wear heels (since she overheard Paul saying he hates them) so she had pink flats on. Her hair was in a high bun with a little pink bow securing it.

Just to make sure everything was fine, she asked Leaf. Leaf was talking to Gary on the phone, so she couldn't help but feel annoyed. "What?" Leaf said. "You look fine."

"You're always talking to Gary at least give me some better advice," Dawn said. "I'm about to leave soon."

"Alright," Leaf said. "Hold on Gary." Leaf gave Dawn a long, hard stare. "Well, you should get your purse and put some makeup, your cell phone, Kleenexes and a mirror inside. Don't forget that." Dawn gave a shocked look and Leaf laughed. "Don't tell me you were going to go without them."

"I was," Dawn said. "See? This is why I needed good advice, not 'you look fine.'"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

Dawn thanked her and ran out the door, checked her watch. It was twenty five minutes past ten, so she had some time. But it's better to get there early than on time or even late. Paul was nice; the train station was fifteen minutes away from her dorm. She didn't need to ask Leaf to drive her there.

Paul's dorm was on the other side of the campus, so it was nearly ten minutes away. I guess Paul didn't want to wait and Dawn thought that was pretty mean of him.

Minutes later, Dawn reached the train station at ten fifty. She doesn't like running, so she took her sweet time to walk there. And if she ran, what if Dawn ruined her makeup with her sweat? Or what if her hair was messed up? Paul will probably, no, will be embarrassed by her appearance.

She got to the A Entrance and leaned against the wall. It was ten fifty five. She took her cell phone out and looked at her reflection through the screen. Her bangs were fine and her makeup wasn't ruined. She put her phone back in her pocket and her phone vibrated.

It was May. _Dawn did you leave already? Aww, I wanted to approve your outfit. Leaf probably said nothing. She did, right? _Dawn texted back, saying Leaf gave her good advice and reminded her to bring her purse which she nearly forgot. _Hold on… Drew is out my window. THAT'S SO CREEPY OF HIM. Umm I got to go I think he wants to hang out or something. He's so weird! Okay, bye. Text me later._

After, Misty texted Dawn and they ended up talking about what kind of dates a princess would love. She said Ash brought her to see a pretty park when it was a full moon. She said it was really cheesy but it was sweet. Dawn thought she was extremely lucky.

_Wait, Dawn. I just realized… why are you still texting me? Don't you have a date to go to? _Dawn received that text from Misty and she looked at her cell phone's time. It was eleven fifty seven. She was texting Misty for that long and hadn't notice that Paul was nearly an hour late. Dawn checked where she was and she at the A Entrance. She received another text from Misty; _don't tell me he's not going again._

No way. Dawn texted Misty saying she's going to look around and she did. She looked on the other side of the stairs, by the little stands, the other benches around her and there was no sign of Paul. There was no teenager with purple hair to be spotted.

Dawn couldn't believe it! She took out her phone to dial his number, but a text came through.

It was Paul.

_Not today._

**-»«-**

Afterwards, Dawn didn't bother talking to him. She wanted to wait for Paul to text her, call her or come find her to ask about breaking up. She assumed that he would never apologize anyways. There was no point of arguing or talking to him.

"Leaf," Dawn said when she spotted the brunette on the way to her car. "I have to go to the gym, the teacher wanted to talk to me. "Sorry, can you bring my backpack and lunch bag with you?"

"Sure," Leaf said. "But can you drop it off by the car?"

"Kay," she responded and the two walked to the car.

"Are you going to break up with Paul?" Leaf asked. "I can't believe he didn't come to that date two weeks ago. Have you talked to him since then?" Dawn shook her head. "So are you going to dump him? I think you deserve someone better."

Dawn sighed. "I'll just find him later." They dumped their stuff in the trunk and Dawn turned around, and there Paul was.

"Speak of the devil," Leaf murmured. Dawn didn't respond and Leaf opened the door to the driver's seat. "Hey, can you two move? I kind of have to go." Dawn nodded numbly and stepped away from the car so Leaf can drive home.

Paul waited for Leaf to drive off far enough so she wouldn't turn back around to listen to them. Dawn looked uncomfortable and forgot about the promised meeting with her gym teacher. Minutes, which felt like hours to Dawn, later, Paul spoke. "Why didn't you come find me?"

Dawn frowned. Why would he ask that? Shouldn't _she _be asking _him _that? He's the one who didn't come to the date, why would she go find him? Was he expected her to go yell at him? "I thought you were getting annoyed by me whining," she said, still not looking at him. If she looked at him, he would be able to see her wanting to spill out tears.

But her special ability was holding her tears back, acting like she was fine and faking happiness. Paul shifted and put his hands in his pockets. Dawn waited for him to speak, which he didn't. "What, were you waiting for me to go argue with you?" she exclaimed, breaking the intense silence. If he wasn't going to speak, then she will. "I was the one waiting for you. I was waiting for you to come find me and apologize to me." Dawn took a deep breath. "Is that what you're here for? Or do you want to break up with me? That's what it is, right?"

"Why would I come to you for that kind of reason?" Paul said. "If I really wanted to break up with you, I would've texted you or called you. I wouldn't waste my time going over to someone just to tell them I'm breaking up with them." People say breaking up with someone by phone was the worse way ever, but Paul didn't care.

Dawn didn't say anything and the intense silence returned. No one was walking by because they were by Leaf's parking spot, the place where no one ever comes. "You're not going to apologize, huh?" she asked.

Again, Paul responded with a hard question. "Why would I apologize?' he asked, staring at the blunette. She wasn't looking back at him which made him angry. "I said I couldn't go that day. There wasn't anything I could do about it. I have other things to do, too."

"What's more important?" Dawn asked. "If you can't go to anything we plan, then don't agree with my plans or don't even start any, Paul! Are your 'other things' more important than me?"

"My other things were important," Paul said.

"And right now, I have other places to be, so bye," Dawn said, taking her leave.

Though Paul didn't let her, and he called out, "wait." But she didn't stop and he grabbed her thin wrists, which forced her to stop. She turned around and finally looked at him. Dawn had tears streaming down her face and she was biting her lip. "Why are you crying?"

That was a stupid question to ask and they both knew it. "I mean where are you going?" Paul asked after hesitation. Why did he hesitate to ask? Why would he even stop her? He always leaves her.

To give everyone a shock, he actually did not want Dawn to leave to wherever she had to go. "I have somewhere to go," she said. She remembered Paul said the same thing to her, so she said it back. She used her sleeve to wipe the unwanted tears away.

"Look," he said. "Today let's go on a date."

He questioned himself of why he said 'look.' And he hadn't planned on going on a date. She didn't say anything. "No, not today. I can't."

"See?" Dawn yelled. "This is what I'm talking about! You're always saying 'not today' or 'I have something to do.' You won't let me get away, but you let yourself do so. This is unfair and I hate this." Paul was about to speak, but she cut him off. "I know you have other places to go but we need to hang out! Paul, I'm your _girlfriend_! I get concerned about little things like this! My friends are always telling me to break up with you, and today I actually thought about doing so."

Paul let go. "Okay. Say it."

"What?" Dawn said. He stared at her with cold eyes and more tears were falling. "Fine! Paul, we're breaking up!"

"No."

Dawn frowned. "What?" She was sure he just told her to say it. She said it, and he refuses? She doesn't get this guy at all. "What?" she said again.

Paul grabbed her hand and slipped a silver ring with a diamond heart on her right ring finger. Dawn's eyes widened. "My brother called me in saying I can work on the days of our dates. If I declined, then I couldn't work because it'd be irresponsible of me. Do you know why I'm working so hard?"

"Because work is important and you don't want to be fired," Dawn said quietly.

"No," Paul said. "You said you wanted this ring. The ring was hell of expensive and I didn't have the money. So I worked for it."

"Why would you give me this?" Dawn asked. "You hate wasting your time for others."

He rolled his eyes. "You're my girlfriend, and your birthday is today."

"What?" Dawn said for the third time. "No it's not."

"Isn't October thirtieth your birthday?" he questioned. Dawn nodded. "Today is the thirtieth." Dawn gasped. She forgot her own birthday, she was probably thinking way too much about Paul. "I wanted get the ring by your birthday. And I did. Then you say you want to break up with me?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You should be."

"Well if you told me I wouldn't be so mad," Dawn said.

"Then it wouldn't surprise you," Paul said. "You like surprises, don't you?"

Dawn wouldn't think that Paul would know this much about her. Maybe she told him, but she wouldn't expect him to remember. Though he is smart. Dawn didn't speak. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"If you're so sorry," Dawn said, grinning. "You should hug me."

He did, he wrapped both arms around her waist, tucking her head under his chin. "You should also say you like me," she said.

"Why would you want that if you already know?" he asked. Dawn giggled; he was pretty much saying it already. But she waited, and he gave in. "Alright, I like you, Dawn."

Dawn smiled. "Now kiss me." Paul didn't move and she pouted. "Hey, you never kissed me before. We're dating, so it should be norma—" he put his lips onto her's and she was surprised.

As Paul said, she loves surprises. So, she loved this kiss.

* * *

**And there you have it, a cute ikarishipping oneshot! Dang, it's longer than I thought it was going to be. But it didn't seem too long, like I didn't add unnecessary stuff. It would've been longer if I typed up Misty and Dawn's one hour conversation.**

**Review if you liked it, but don't review if you didn't like it and wanna leave some crap. LOL. Also, I did say I would remind you. VOTE ON MY POLL! I think you guys will like my future stories. But which one would you like first? (There's an ikarishipping one)**

**Kay, that's all I got for you today. See you later, and REVIEW.**

**~Citra**


End file.
